1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments generally relate to a flexible display device and a method of controlling the same, and, more particularly, to a display device which includes a transformable display and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed. In particular, display devices, such as a television (TV), a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a mobile phone, an MP3 player, and the like, are used in many households.
In order to satisfy various user needs for various functions, efforts to develop display devices having various shapes have been made. Such display devices may be called next-generation display devices.
Next-generation display device may include a flexible display device, for example. A flexible display device may be a portable device such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, an electronic picture frame, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an MP3 player, and the like. The flexible display device refers to a display device of which shape may be transformed like paper. Unlike conventional display devices, flexible display devices have flexible displays
The flexible display device may be bent and transformed by applying force, and thus, may be used in various purposes.
There is a need to display appropriate screens on a flexible display device of which the shape may be transformed.